


The Rose Garden

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Pining, Power Imbalance, Prince Park Chanyeol, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Servant Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Red marks laid on Baekhyun's arm, proof of how roughly the guard had dragged him in.The alpha prince would not let an omega be in pain, and in that moment he was still unknowing Baekhyun was his mate until they met eyes.It had both been Chanyeol’s downfall and his rising.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 22
Kudos: 226





	The Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

The crowned prince was tired of this old task.

Chanyeol hated to meet potential mates.

It wasn’t that the chosen omegas shown to him were particularly ugly or annoying - although sometimes they could be.

The issue was he already knew who his mate was.

The only thing stopping him from already having claimed said mate was the fact that the omega was _not_ royal, and instead a peasant worker from the village.

Chanyeol had nothing against that, but he knew his father would have very much to say if he should find out about the bond between them.

Because Baekhyun was only a servant in their household.

Chanyeol hated to watch him work because an omega so attractive, innocent, and virginal should not be doing such things as trimming flowers, cleaning stables and rooms, bringing meals, and struggling with heavy lifting tasks.

The worst part was Chanyeol had not told a _soul_ about his predicament.

Ever since two years before when the omega had been arrested for stealing food from a trading post Chanyeol had kept his secret mate to himself.

A hard, painful task.

He wished a lot of things could change.

The first being the obvious problem of royal laws, closely followed by his parents' blaring want of him to marry another royal's omega son or daughter.

Chanyeol had rejected every single prince or princess brought in from the other kingdoms, and even on a few occasions had gone into his room to find one of them waiting in his bed trying to seduce him.

He always called a maid to clean his bedding of stray scents, worried that his mate would be the one to come clean his room the next morning, and even on one occasion he had called for a maid and Baekhyun had been the one to show up.

Chanyeol did not really speak to him much, he preferred to watch because the omega was a shy little fox.

But, he did feel the need to speak when Baekhyun came in, face dropping and dulling at the smell of an omega on Chanyeol's bedding as he began to change it.

 _“It was seduction, she is now in her own room. There was no intercourse,”_ Chanyeol recalled saying on the opposite side of the bed and it was unheard of for him to help a servant. But he tended to help Baekhyun, especially when the omega went teary eyed.

He knew Baekhyun had also known about their bond then.

The alpha knew that the glossiness to Baekhyun’s eyes had been his thoughts Chanyeol had chosen a mate, because Baekhyun too was well aware of their predicament, but he did not say a thing in that moment.

It was not Baekhyun’s place to speak up to a royal, no matter if they were bonded mates. No matter if he was in pain.

Chanyeol had not spoken up either. All he did was watch the servant take a seat on the carpet, nearly hyperventilating with shakes and a small hand holding his chest.

The alpha could not get the event out of his head because he had been a coward - allowing his mate to stay crying on his floor as he changed his own bedding, without a word.

Chanyeol did not speak up because he did not want to give Baekhyun any false hope, and he did not truly know what he could say given their levels of power.

In which Baekhyun had _none,_ and Chanyeol had it _all._

Entirely unfair; and long after the omega ran out crying, Chanyeol cried also, because it hurt so badly to see Baekhyun like that.

It hurt to see Baekhyun do anything really - to see Baekhyun be ordered around and scolded, to hear whispers of suspicion how he had avoided being executed because it was a known fact he was a thief. And the other servants never let him forget that fact.

Chanyeol tried to interrupt when he heard their rumors, tried to stop the ridicule when he caught them cornering the omega, but he could not be there all of the time, and he could not be too suspicious.

Baekhyun nodded at him and thanked him sometimes, but it was never enough for the guilt not to add up in Chanyeol's chest and to stop the aching for his mate.

They called Baekhyun atrocious names, going as far as to label him a _runt,_ a _whore,_ a _mutt,_ truthfully anything terrible Chanyeol had overheard people whisper.

The truth was Chanyeol had requested his father allow Baekhyun to work off his punishment when the omega had been arrested.

And he had worked it off, a year ago, and _still_ Baekhyun accepted a position here despite all his ridicule. 

Chanyeol felt overwhelmingly guilty to admit why he knew Baekhyun accepted a job in the palace. Because otherwise he would not be able to see Chanyeol again; the omega was content to stay abused and harassed if only to see him and Chanyeol had letters stacking up of apologies and words he wanted Baekhyun to hear.

Now, he was adding to his list because as he looked to his left - past his father's throne where the man was probably trying to convince him to accept the omega boy that had just come in - he could see Baekhyun through the window.

Small, thin, trimming roses and Chanyeol thought he deserved so much more.

Baekhyun had holes in all his garments and his uniform was too large, around his wrist a thin leather band that claimed him as staff to the palace so he could get past guards.

The problem was Baekhyun was _not_ staff, he was _not_ some servant. He was Chanyeol’s mate.

The omega was beautiful even covered in dirt and looked much younger than his already young twenty years.

Watching Baekhyun like this should be familiar to him, he should be used to this anger that clawed at his chest.

But he wasn’t. It was just another burst of longing that filled Chanyeol. It was another letter for him to write that would go _unread._

***

Today was a free day for Chanyeol, a rare one.

Usually he had tutors to come in, politics to listen to, swords to practice with, omegas to try and pretend to get along with.

He was so tired of it.

“Today, we can visit the horses, your father sai-“

“Today, I am doing what I wish. You can leave.” Chanyeol dismissed, setting his fork down and looking across the table with a raised, challenging brow, “You have the time to do whatever you please to. Go visit your mate in the village, I will send you with some gold to buy him something fancy.”

He was bribing and knew it, but it had the desired effect because his assistant, Junmyeon, only clicked his tongue and sighed.

Chanyeol used to never understand why the man decided to stay here, working with him ever since they were young, much like his tutors whom he would voluntarily admit to care dearly for.

They had mates down in the village, were blessed with the ability to go back and forth from the castle to visit if Chanyeol or another royal approved as much, but he could not understand the appeal of going days apart.

He wished his parents would allow families to stay here instead of just the single staff, it was so unfair to separate them, and god knew they had the room for them all.

The King and Queen were selfish, egotistical, and stuck up. They covered their thrones in gold while people starved, having to steal to live.

Chanyeol hoped people did not see him as the same, even if he did feel overly entitled to a lot of things.

Being separate from his mate had taught him many things though - patience, hope, how important it was to take advantage of things when offered to you.

He learned to accept others into his heart because he never knew when he would not be able to see them any longer.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun usually everyday, and even then it was not enough, so he truly felt for his staff, even if his father called him childish and immature for giving them leaves and dismissing them whenever possible.

When he was young he did feel like the all deserving prince - to be King - that he was.

But time told him tales, and they were not ones he wished on anyone else, because they were painfully realistic and they made Chanyeol miss unrealistic fairy tales in which the prince _always_ got their lover.

“I will be walking you out.” He added, climbing to his feet and nodding his head towards the double doors.

Junmyeon sighed again, deeper, but Chanyeol knew he was not going to reject the offer.

Chanyeol approached the double doors and the guards on either side looked at him wearily, but he crossed his arms over his robes and they opened the doors for them.

“I will be expecting you back no sooner than two days,” Chanyeol demanded, walking down the rose lined pathway to the tall, golden fences, ignoring the guards' worried looks about him being so close to the exit of the palace grounds.

Chanyeol knew they worried he would take off, and maybe one day he would. 

“My prince, just one day is much more than I need.”

The alpha prince pursed his lips at him, placing a hand on the golden fence and watching how twitchy the guards got when he pushed it open - he did enjoy messing with them a tad bit. “Two at least, Sehun deserves your attention much more than I desire it. I am sure I can make excuses for two days if needed.”

He watched his assistant shuffle in thought before reluctantly sighing and walking outside the gate, Chanyeol immediately held it shut and sent a sly grin to him from the other side.

“You know,” Junmyeon mumbled, giving a small smile, “You are not what everyone thinks, alpha prince.”

Chanyeol felt good about that, but smiled tensely, turning to walk back towards the palace and adjusting his blue sleeve cuffs on his wrists as an excuse to take his time outside.

He spotted Minseok, his combat teacher and commander of the royal guards, training some new warriors to one side of the palace and turned to walk the other way, not wanting to be caught in the children’s admiring gazes and questions.

Chanyeol had nothing worth admiring.

Maybe wealth, status, power.

But he felt much less than any of those things, because none of them could provide him what he truly desired and needed.

At that thought, he released a heavy sigh, detouring down the hedges of flowers in an attempt to lose the guards he knew were trailing him.

It was not their fault, he knew his parents had strict rules for them involving him being outside the palace walls.

They too were afraid their only heir would leave; Chanyeol found it amusing they knew as much but still could not take the time to understand his disagreeing views.

“Oh,” He whispered, something soft crunching under his foot and he instantly stepped back before dropping his forehead on his palm.

A clumsy alpha, his mother always said.

Chanyeol knelt down to collect the now muddied… he truthfully was not sure what it was, it seemed to be a jacket, but it was well past when it needed to be thrown out.

_“I..”_

His eyes shot up and he instantly felt even worse at the small, red faced omega he was greeted with.

 _Fucking imbecile,_ he cursed himself internally.

“Apologies,” Chanyeol murmured, holding the jacket in one hand and watching Baekhyun instantly drop the shears in his hand to get to his knees to bow to him, so formal.

Chanyeol hated it.

“Do not... there is no need,” He whispered, resting his elbows on his knees to duck his head lower in an attempt to catch the omegas eyes, but since Baekhyun was such a good servant he avoided looking at him longer than needed.

Chanyeol hated it.

“If it is _you,_ there is no need.” The alpha tried once more.

Baekhyun shuddered and looked up to catch Chanyeol's eyes for only one second before shifting his stance to sit back and stare at his jacket rather than at the prince. “Tradition,” He whispered, voice shaking.

Chanyeol could not blame him for being so nervous when the most they spoke was hushed orders or _thank you’s_ in passing. His heart stung.

“Tradition does not apply to you,” Chanyeol said under his breath, as much of a confession that he could give under their circumstances, placing the jacket on the ground between them, “I ruined it, I’ll be getting you a new one soon enough.”

“It is… it was ruined anyway, there is no need.”

The prince chewed his lip because Baekhyun would not meet his eyes and he could not, and would not, force him to do anything he did not want to do - no matter how badly Chanyeol wanted to stare into his deep brown, twinkling eyes.

“I see that, it is much too worn for you. Does it even hold warmth anymore?” Chanyeol joked lightheartedly.

He saw the corner of Baekhyun's mouth twitch and felt it was the best feeling he had in months.

“... sometimes, my prince.”

Chanyeol smiled and gave a small laugh before shaking his head, “Between you and I, it is Chanyeol.”

He had no idea what he was doing.

Everything he had built up the past two years was coming to an end, and Chanyeol only knew it as one thing.

_He was exhausted, he was physically pained, and he was so sick of not seeing this omega._

Baekhyun smelled like fresh rain, and Chanyeol's body was so drawn to it. He could not continue this facade, and even if they met in private he needed to at least be able to see his mate.

Chanyeol was tired of running in circles of misery. So incredibly tired.

“Alpha princ-“

A gate slammed not too far away from the hedges they were knelt down in, and Chanyeol swallowed hard as Baekhyun snatched his jacket and started walking away at a brisk speed, likely afraid.

 _“Omega, you do not need to turn back around,”_ He called lightly, watching Baekhyun stop in place, back to him.

Chanyeol had never even felt his own mate's skin after so long, but in the sun he thought the omegas skin glimmered, “But you know, and _I_ know. And that is all who needs to know. I will not pretend anymore, I cannot rest or eat, I am in pain and I hope you are not.”

Baekhyun shifted slightly, Chanyeol was scared he would be walking away, but instead the omega was only kneeling down to set his jacket back on the grass, “I cannot sleep at night either, alpha.”

He walked away slowly this time, and Chanyeol was so relieved he nearly tripped in his rush to grab the jacket again, this time bringing it to his nose.

Maybe he could sleep with the scent of rain nearby.

***

It took Chanyeol nearly a week to get a jacket for Baekhyun.

It was difficult because he could not exactly just excuse himself to go down to the village and shop, so he opted to do with what he had.

His clothing was much too flashy, way too obvious, but it was his only option unless he asked a servant to go out for him, but that felt much too impersonal, and the last thing he wanted Baekhyun to think was that he was distant towards him.

So, he spent the entire week removing the golden threads from one of his older jackets, replacing them with plain white and making sure to pay careful attention to anything that could be mistaken as royalty.

The fabric itself was thick, and that was obviously a sign it was expensive, but he was hoping Baekhyun would only use it for himself, and there was nothing he could really do about the overall quality of the coat, he had nothing cheaper looking.

Plus, he did want to ensure his mate was warm enough when need be.

He also knew he should not be doing this, it was late and Baekhyun could be asleep, but Chanyeol was roaming the halls to get into the servants wing anyway.

He had not ever been in this wing other than to call requests, but he knew which door was Baekhyun's due to the staff number written on it.

Chanyeol was reminded of the inappropriateness of it all looking at the _24_ on the door. As if that was his mates _name_ and not just a staff number _._ His parents considered the servants less than people, and it was growing more obvious each day.

The appropriate thing to do when entering an omegas room would be to knock, but the sound would be loud, so Chanyeol instead started cracking the door a small bit, “Hello?” He whispered under his breath.

He felt like a child playing hide and seek with his guards.

Chanyeol had no friends, but back then it was okay because he was innocent and had not known any better than what life was for him.

_“Come in.”_

Chanyeol inhaled sharply as he squeezed through the door, the scent of rain was so strong his knees weakened, but he pressed his back into the door once it was shut to hold himself up, turning to look around.

It was _tiny._

Even for Baekhyun the space was small, and he should not have expected a servants quarters to be any different when there were so many people in need of rooms.

But this was just inappropriate, regardless that there weren’t many things inside.

He was attempting to stay calm and keep an appropriate distance, but the room was so small Baekhyun was only steps away, drowned in a long, plain white sleep shirt and leaning over the small sink in the corner to wash his clothes.

 _Did he do this every night,_ Chanyeol wondered as he watched Baekhyun wash his clothes in a loud sink instead of making use of the machines Chanyeol knew were in the basement, because on more than one occasion he had ventured down there to hide from his parents.

“There are washing devices in the basement,” He suggested softly.

The omega turned off the water, a flush on his cheeks he always seemed to have when near each other, wiping his damp hands on his sleep gown.

Chanyeol was honored Baekhyun trusted him enough to invite him in when he was so vulnerable looking.

“Not for a thief to use.”

Chanyeol frowned, giving a small shake of his head and wanting to take a seat on the cot Baekhyun was climbing into, but knew it would be inappropriate, he instead stood against the door. 

“Who said such things? They are for everyone to use. Stealing to feed an empty stomach is much different than snatching gold.”

Baekhyun blushed further, pulling his blanket into his lap and staring at his hands.

“And if you wanted to take gold, you would have done so. And if you wanted it, I would give it to you.” Chanyeol claimed bravely.

The omegas eyes flickered to him, looking shocked and embarrassed at his proclamation, but he did not have anything to say in response to either stop Chanyeol's flirting or spur it on more. 

Baekhyun simply looked at him.

It was not a heated stare, but Chanyeol's hair stood on end anyway, the look pulled a quiet rumble from his chest before he snapped out of it and leaned over to set the jacket on the end of Baekhyun's cot - such a small excuse for a bed, and Chanyeol knew his own was large enough to hold both of them and then some, but he also knew it was a bad idea to hope too much.

“I would have washed my scent off, but me holding it would have only made it appear again.” Chanyeol murmured, “Or,” He mused, “Perhaps you will have a good night's rest.”

He always considered Baekhyun a shy omega, but now he was starting to realize perhaps it was only their unwelcoming predicament that made the omega so quiet, because it did not seem Baekhyun had any qualms with bringing the fabric to his nose for a quick sniff and then shoving it beneath his pillow.

It was heartbreaking, sweet, and Chanyeol wished with everything that he could hold the omega, but he didn’t have permission and decided to keep his hands to himself wondering if maybe Baekhyun had been longing for him all this time also.

“Alph- _Chanyeol,”_ Baekhyun corrected himself softly and Chanyeol shivered at his name falling from soft pink lips, “I may be killed if we continue.”

Chanyeol growled, having to clench his fists to keep the sound low.

Everyone was aware of how bad a temper he could get when needed, but just those words had him madder than he could recall. “Not possible. I would never allow your execution, Baekhyun. Never. I do not care if all will be eventually told about us.”

“And what is… u-us?” The omega stuttered.

Chanyeol smiled, feeling his shoulders relax and taking a seat right where he was - on the floor with his back against the hard oak door, bending his knees because there was no space for his legs here.

“Can it be considered hidden love? Or is it only me that has been admiring so long? Of course you already know the truth, unless you pretend not to feel our bond, my gem.”

Baekhyun flushed down his neck at the pet name, laying his cheek down on his cot and peering down at Chanyeol, chewing his cheek for a moment before licking his lips nervously. “How long can we hide, Chanyeol?”

“Just rest your pretty head. Your lover will take care of things in order for you to sleep well every night.”

***

Chanyeol was a man of strategy, he always considered himself wise and smart.

But, his dearest friends - his only friends - had made sure to help him once he revealed his situation to his trusted tutors.

They were all excited for him, with his language tutor, Yixing, proclaiming how obvious such an event was when Chanyeol stared out windows all through his lessons daydreaming.

That was not exactly accurate as Chanyeol mainly ignored his lessons because he had already mastered all that was being taught to him, even his tutors said so, it was his parents that claimed he was not good enough if he wished to rule one day.

Chanyeol had nothing to say about that.

But, because of his friends' adamant approval, they also developed ways to bring Baekhyun to him more often, giving them private chances to meet.

And everytime they did it felt more easy, their love felt easier to convey.

Baekhyun was much more than a peasant, Chanyeol had always thought so, but his mate wanted to learn so much.

Things he had not had the opportunity to learn, and more than once Chanyeol had requested Baekhyun to sit in on lessons to see how intelligent the omega was. 

Plus, his tutors looked much happier to have a student that actually cared and listened to them.

Baekhyun liked to read despite his skills not being as strong as Chanyeol's, but him asking for help with words was only an endearing factor.

Chanyeol learned Baekhyun's mother died of a cold during winter two years before, which led to his mates thieving, but it was only ever for food.

The omega admitted attempting to get a job, trying to help at trade stands and farms in exchange for food, but people did not care to have a peasant boy around unless they were perving alphas and Baekhyun was too afraid to accept positions or else he would be taken advantage of.

Chanyeol was proud of him, but also became more attached everytime Baekhyun took a brave step towards him or opened his mouth to speak.

Chanyeol was playing a dangerous game, but he also planned on winning.

“Alpha, can you help me?”

Chanyeol had already been watching him from across the lessons room, watching the omega mouth words and holding the paper up to his face, tapping his foot against the leather couch.

He still recalled Baekhyun's face when he said he was welcome to sit down and relax since the omega stood awkwardly the first time he had been called in. 

Baekhyun was shocked he was even allowed on the furniture, and Chanyeol wanted to promise him much more than he could.

“What is a _beau?_ I have never heard such a word.” The omega commented.

Chanyeol smiled, and he was not sure Baekhyun entirely knew what he had given the omega to read as a lesson for the day, “It is you, my beloved. My lover.”

Baekhyun blushed and Chanyeol was getting fairly used to the sight, but it was never less heartwarming even if it was often shown. “Such an odd word.”

“Well, I suppose when writing that I was in an odd state of mind.”

It took Baekhyun a moment to process his words before dropping the letter and wrapping his arms around his waist, looking at Chanyeol through his hair shyly.

Chanyeol knew exactly why, because the words written in that were private confessions, and Baekhyun likely assumed it was just something from a book, something fake.

But it was very real.

A letter written two years prior to a lover he had not even spoken to.

Baekhyun had been dragged in with tear filled apologies for his offense, so obviously afraid, and it took one moment for Chanyeol to walk into the entryway demanding the omega be let go of.

Red marks laid on Baekhyun's arm, proof of how roughly the guard had dragged him in.

The alpha prince would not let an omega be in pain, and in that moment he was still unknowing Baekhyun was his mate until they met eyes.

It had both been Chanyeol’s downfall and his rising.

“Are you intimidated now, my love? To know that was written only a day after our meeting. You were being trained by then, and I could see everything through these very windows,” Chanyeol hummed, pointing to the windows they were both avoiding being caught in, “I wondered then, did you think of me too? You can tell how often I thought of you and that is only one of many letters I have to give you. I had nothing I liked to do more than observe you, knowing we… were separated by walls.”

Baekhyun climbed off the couch loudly, heavy steps as he walked so close Chanyeol gasped because they normally did not come this close together.

The omega stopped directly in front of the chair Chanyeol was sitting on, and he leaned over to give Baekhyun all the attention he deserved, knees brushing the omegas legs.

“I waited nights awake wondering if we could.. if we would ever… it was unrealistic, a dream. It is so cruel of fate to do this to us, and I did not blame you… but.. but-“

“No, you can.” Chanyeol shushed, grabbing Baekhyun's palm and instantly knowing such soft skin deserved to be worshiped, “You can blame whatever you want. For fate to do this to us _is_ cruel; but for now we can be together, hidden, until I become king then I will change things. 

Rules will be changed and it will be you seated beside me, beloved. There is not another person that can claim that throne, and that is a promise. I have refused others two years just to admire from afar, loyal to you, my precious pearl.”

The omega sniffled and Chanyeol could only press a light kiss to his fingertips, holding onto his promises.

“How does it feel, dearest?” He whispered, “It’s not ideal and I do not want you hidden anymore than you wish to be, but with time I will change things. For you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun whined a soft sob, nodding frantically with a few crystal tears dripping off his jaw. 

Chanyeol stood to his feet to embrace the omega, pressing his face into the long locks of his mate's hair, having never gotten an opportunity such as this before.

It stung his chest how quickly Baekhyun latched onto his button down, digging his nails into the fabric so tight they could tear the fabric and pressing rain scented tears into the thin cloth.

Chanyeol would likely need to hide or do away with this shirt after to prevent too many questions, although him smelling of the omega would probably lead to people assuming them to be sleeping together, which was _not_ looked down upon, but he would never add flames to the fires Baekhyun already received from his fellow servants.

The others would likely be overwhelmingly jealous should they play out the card that they were simply having sex since Chanyeol was known to refuse promiscuous servants.

Baekhyun did not deserve anymore ridicule, so he wanted to avoid going down that route of excuses.

“Y-You will be my king.” Chanyeol heard the omega muffle into his shirt and smiled, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's ear.

 _“You will join me._ ” He promised.

***

“Good morning, beloved.” Chanyeol cooed under his breath, walking around the side of the fountain in order to get to the garden Baekhyun was sitting in and ripping out weeds.

“I see, this must be why you did not show up for class. You do love politics.” He added gently, the cloth in his hand rustling as he knelt down beside the omega.

Baekhyun turned to him with sweat beading on his forehead and his skin reddened from the heat, “Apologies, Jinah noticed the garden was beginning to look a little unkempt. We did _not_ have a good meeting this morning.”

Chanyeol scowled at the information about the head servant. 

To him, the garden looked perfectly fine, the head servant was likely only making things harder on Baekhyun, but he did not really have any room to do anything or tell Baekhyun to stop.

He wanted to help, but he truthfully had no clue how to garden, and if he went back into the palace dirtied it would be a red flag.

“Can you take a break, precious? I brought you lunch.” He asked instead, running his fingertips over the side of Baekhyun's cheek, “Although now I wish I had brought something that could cool you down, my love.” He said, watching the omega remove his gloves and a ring of red was seen around his wrists where hidden skin met uncovered, sunburned skin.

Baekhyun only grinned, pressing a nervous, but loving hand to Chanyeol's knee, removing it as fast as it came.

Chanyeol wished he would initiate contact more often, but knew it must be a very surprising and nerve racking thing.

Baekhyun had told him his hands were too stained the first time Chanyeol gave him permission to touch him, and for that the alpha always felt pained because his mate was not dirty at all, even if he was of peasant blood - the crowned prince could not care less where he came from or who he was.

Baekhyun was his mate now, and that was enough.

“I love your meals, although the other day we were given soup and fresh bread, it was a fine treat. We were shocked until we learned it was due to… more arriving suitors… we have extra work to go over.”

Chanyeol loved when Baekhyun was in the mood to talk, even if it was something as sad as being happy he got a full meal rather than measly scraped together ones.

“Do not be envious, beauty, I will be doing as I always do. Sit and reject, then proceed to avoid them the rest of their stay, coming to hide with my beautiful lover.” Chanyeol cooed, running his fingers through Baekhyun's long hair, watching him tear into his given food with quiet moans at the taste.

Chanyeol wanted to do more for him.

“I..was thinking,” The omega murmured, placing his cloth wrapped sandwich to the grass and turning to face Chanyeol shyly.

The prince instantly ran his fingers over the sunburn to his cheeks, wishing he had brought treatment also.

“What if.. you accept one, it would be a good cover and.. Chanyeol, we cannot hide forever. You can accept, become king and renounce the omega, then, if you want, he or she can… be your concubine… so long as I will have your love..”

Chanyeol’s brows pulled together achingly, shaking his head and cupping his entire hand around Baekhyun's soft, but warmed cheek, “Never. I will not even consider it, Baekhyun. Just looking at you I can tell that is not what you want, it is not what I want, and I will not be bedding another just to cover our love. Not an option, I have space in my bed only for _one,_ and it will not be a prestigious royal member but a beautiful, kind, and smart omega that owns my heart.”

Baekhyun's ears reddened and he turned his head to press the tiniest of kisses to the inside of Chanyeol's wrist, very obviously distraught at his own suggestion.

And the prince understood his plan, and it was a good one, but not fair.

“I will kiss you now, little one.” Chanyeol whispered, watching Baekhyun for approval, he heard the omegas breath catch, so he was taking that as a good sign.

Chanyeol leaned down to press a swift peck to his mouth.

They had never touched lips before. Baekhyun puffed a warm breath against his mouth before pressing forward for more affection, more love, and attention that Chanyeol gave in soft kisses to peach colored lips.

“Alpha,” Baekhyun breathed when they separated, licking his lips and smiling a secret grin, “Have you heard?”

Chanyeol hummed, pressing a rather sweet kiss to Baekhyun's ear and reaching over to press the omegas food back into his lap as a silent request he finish it.

“There are rumors you are having sexual issues and that is why you reject others advances, even the servants had heard it. They spoke of it during breakfast this morning.”

It was a big deal to have such an emasculating rumor, and Chanyeol was pissed, but it only lasted a moment before he heard a tiny giggle from Baekhyun and realized his mate must find it _very_ entertaining.

“Let me tell you, giggling pup,” He purred sensually, eyeing his profile, “You are welcome to my bed, do you wish to prove those rumors wrong, my love? If I request you to be my concubine then you would be permitted rights to my room, more time we would spend together. Perhaps you can tell others the truth of my uninterest is _not_ because I cannot have sex, but rather because I already have an omegas body in mind.”

Baekhyun burst into laughter that needed to be covered by his own palms, and Chanyeol chuckled under his breath at the sight, proud of himself for gaining such a reaction.

They both knew Chanyeol would not do so anyways - In fear of disrespecting Baekhyun's body with the mixed outlooks on concubines, even if it would be _true_ their relationship would be much easier.

The prince smiled, pressing a light kiss to Baekhyun's shoulder before standing to his feet, “I need to go back, beloved. But I will come see you tonight, with something to calm your skin and something much more filling.”

The look Baekhyun sent to him was nothing short of grateful and loving. 

Chanyeol wished they could stay and play together longer, but he had places to be, and meetings to hate being in.

So he pressed a palm to Baekhyun's head affectionately before turning to walk the path back.

“My prince?” He heard the omega coo, a sort of sly tone that had Chanyeol turning around to see the look that matched it. 

“I do not believe you to have sexual issues, I can smell your fertility, and one day we will have a chance to be together as true lovers. Many nights together, my alpha.”

Chanyeol beamed and knew Baekhyun saw their future together since he had such provocative promises falling from his lips.

***

_“You are distracted.”_

Chanyeol growled outright, swinging his sword up with a loud grinding metal noise when he defended his upper half, his own diamond handled sword meeting the head guards. “You know better than to speak back to me, Minseok.” 

The head guard began to laugh, retreating with sweat dripping down his forehead. “Does this happen to do with the omega with droopy eyes in the corner?”

Chanyeol outright _hissed,_ bringing his sword up to catch Minseok off guard, pressing the tip of his weapon into his chin, “You would do well to keep that to yourself.” 

Rather than being mad, Minseok smirked and began to laugh as he curled cautious fingers around the blade, one wrong move and Chanyeol could take his fingers off.

They both knew he wouldn’t though. 

The prince just sent him a warning, allowing him to take the weapon from him.

“Next time keep your left foot slightly behind you,” Minseok drawled as he spun around to walk through the grass to the rack of weapons, “I could have easily knocked you over.” 

Chanyeol grunted a noise of acknowledgment. Looking down at his bare chest. He was soaked in sweat, skin burning from the sun. 

He spun around to walk towards a container of water resting on the grass, his hair was sticking to his forehead and slightly blocking his eyes, but there was no denying the small brown eyes peering over the wall of bushes that surrounded the garden.

Chanyeol smiled at the wandering eyes, kneeling down to rest his elbows on his knees and taking a drink, feeling water bead down his chin to his chest.

Baekhyun looked more flustered the longer he looked, and Chanyeol began to chuckle silently when the omega squeaked and disappeared behind the bushes again.

“He is a small omega.”

Chanyeol turned around in an instant, standing tall to his feet and lifting his chin.

Minseok just laughed and shoved his abandoned shirt into his chest, “Go. I certainly did not see a thing. I’ll cover for you for a bit.” 

The alpha prince sighed a breath of relief, “I certainly hope you keep quiet, I would hate to have to kill you, Minseok.” 

The guard began to laugh, but Chanyeol was positive that the look in his eye was nothing short of cruel.

Because he was dead serious. 

“No need for the threats, run off to the garden.” 

Chanyeol twisted his lips and held one last warning look in his eyes before he snatched up his water pouch and strolled towards the garden. 

For a moment he was confused not seeing Baekhyun hiding behind the hedges anymore, but after a moment of walking through the bushes he saw the tattered shoe of the omega peeking out and ducked down as he came around the corner into the little area Baekhyun found for himself.

It was basically just an area of hedges that had likely been eaten away by caterpillars, but the omega squeezed into it and was fiddling with his hole filled robe. 

“My love,” Chanyeol announced, bending down to his knees and scooting into the shade beside Baekhyun. “Were you watching for long?” 

His omega didn’t reply and it worried Chanyeol, he frowned and reached over to touch his cheek, finding it warm to the touch and instantly grew worried. 

“Are you overheating? Oh goodness, hold this, drink up,” He fussed with wide eyes, tapping the bottom of Baekhyun’s chin and leaning over to remove his old shoes from his feet, fingers rolling up his pant leg a bit.

 _“For heaven's sake,”_ Chanyeol cursed with a concerned look, frantically pushing back his sleeves, “It's too hot for you to be out in these conditions-“

 _“Alpha…”_ Baekhyun mumbled dazily, tilting his head up a bit, “I am okay.” 

“Are you?” The alpha worried, both hands coming to brush his soft hair out of his eyes, sitting up onto his knees, “You can tell me otherwise, Baekhyun.” 

The omega did not say otherwise, he just parted his pink lips and ran eyes over Chanyeol's face, “I believe I am just _overwhelmed.”_

“Overwhelmed?” Chanyeol asked softly, an expression of intense worry painting his features. “Tell me how I can fix it.” 

Baekhyun did not. Instead, the omega brought a hand to his face and gently brushed Chanyeol’s sweaty hair, pushing it back off his forehead.

“You are incredibly handsome,” He whispered under his breath, a slender hand nervously touching down Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol had never gotten flustered in his life. He was _used_ to idolization and lustful glances, but Baekhyun was incredibly beautiful himself.

Even with dirt on his cheek and wearing rags.

“You.. you smell so good.”

“What do I smell like to you?” 

Chanyeol's abdomen flexed as he shifted closer on his knees, and he saw the omega look at his torso before Baekhyun’s eyes shot right back up to his with a sheepish expression.

“Fresh strawberries.” 

Chanyeol actually laughed, _“Really?”_

Baekhyun giggled and took his lip between his teeth for a moment, eyes widening when Chanyeol leaned down closer to him. “... yes.” 

They breathed closely for a few beats, sharing the same air before Baekhyun slowly tilted his head up, lips parted and eyes roaming his face with a silent question.

One that truly didn’t need to be voiced because Chanyeol cupped his jaw to press their lips together instantly, finding the taste of peaches on Baekhyun’s lips and hoping his mate had eaten a peach from the garden because he wanted to, not because he was starving.

He felt like a village boy - hiding behind hedges so as not to get caught kissing - because Chanyeol knew how horrible it would look to be found out.

But in moments like these he hadn’t a care in the world so long as he could feel a gentle hand holding his bicep and soft lips against his own.

Baekhyun was worth more to Chanyeol than anything the prince ever had.

***

The prince had been quite busy all day. 

Chanyeol had meetings piled on meetings and ending with _politics_ , so he was quite exhausted by the end of the days 

He figured Baekhyun would be well past asleep by the time his carriage arrived back, so Chanyeol did not make a trip to the servants quarters.

Instead, he had sat in a warm tub for a good hour, scrubbing himself clean before changing into clean, silk pajamas for bed.

Baekhyun’s jacket was shoved inside his side table in case a maid came in to change his bedding, but he always pulled it out at night even though his scent was long faded.

But as he approached the table he noticed a light shining outside of the window and peered down.

Chanyeol's first thought was to curse. But he didn’t do such a thing and instead rested his palm on his temple with an angry breath.

_Why in the world was Baekhyun in the garden this late?_

Baekhyun was in charge of the roses, he knew that, but that did not mean he should be out past ten o’ clock at night.

Chanyeol was so angry he didn’t even remove the damp cloth around his neck from his bath as he stormed out of his room, jaw set and barefoot as he stomped down the marble stairs.

Nobody was ever wandering the palace this late, but the guards made a move to stop him and Chanyeol shot them one hard glance. _“I am getting fresh air.”_ He growled.

“The prince is not allowed outside of the doors pas-“

“I am getting a fever.” Chanyeol lied, “If you do not let me get fresh air then the prince falling sick is on _you_ and my father will have you beheaded before you can tell me _no_ again. Correct me if I am not right.”

The two guards shared a look and took in Chanyeol's state of undress. 

It was inappropriate for the prince to go out in his night clothes, and they must have deemed that (and the threat) reason enough to let him out because the elder guard moved and Chanyeol took the chance to squeeze through the back door.

He walked at a quick pace towards the garden, swinging open the white fence and following the single light on the other side of the hedges.

He found Baekhyun collapsed beside the row of roses, hedge trimmers lying by his knees.

And he was _sobbing._

Chanyeol had never seen Baekhyun this distressed before, and he’d seen the omega get scolded plenty of times when he was new.

“Precious,” Chanyeol whispered and jumped down into the dirt in his champagne colored silk pajamas, dirt covering his knees again as he came to his mates aid. “Oh, my love, dry your eyes. Why are you out here so late?” 

It was a warm night and he was glad to not have to worry about the cold getting to Baekhyun, but he was worried about his dirt stained face and shaking shoulders as he wracked with sobs.

“I-I.. am so _tired!”_

Baekhyun bubbled with cries and latched onto Chanyeol’s shirt, no hesitation that he would normally have when doing such a thing, “Tired.” 

Baekhyun was covered in filth. He had dirt on his skin, his fingers had small pricks from rose thorns that were scabbing over, and his eyes were so red.

Chanyeol felt like a fool.

He considered himself tired only hours before when he had been perfectly clean, dressed in pristine wool and doing nothing but listening to irritable ranting and political views he strongly opposed.

He was a spoiled prince no matter how hard he tried to separate himself from others. Baekhyun seemed to be reminding him that everytime he saw the omega with bruised knees from kneeling on the dirt to cut weeds, or when he heard the soft grumbling of Baekhyun’s stomach.

Chanyeol was just like the ignorant royals he tried so hard not to be.

“Why are you out so late,” He whispered, gently pressing a kiss onto his head and removing the rag from his shoulders in order to wipe his cheeks.

Baekhyun sniffled, tilting his head up towards the lantern for Chanyeol to clean him up.

It made the alpha all that more upset to clearly see the bags beneath his eyes and lines of tears streaking through the dirt on his cheeks.

“Jinah - she.. she said all must be prepared f-for a royal.” 

“Then why are you all alone?” Chanyeol demanded, “Where are all the others?” 

“I.. I am too exhausted,” Baekhyun cried, “I have been slow all day. I am lacking.” 

Chanyeol did not believe that to be true for even a second, Baekhyun truly loved the garden, he kept it so nice that there was _nothing_ Chanyeol could pinpoint and complain about. 

He did not reply right away, busy grasping his chin to hold while he took the damp cloth to Baekhyun’s face, letting Baekhyun breathe him in a bit longer to calm down. 

“I will write a note,” Chanyeol whispered, “And it is going to say that the lights outside disturb me, thus I want no servants outside past dark, do you agree with that idea? I will say I sent you back inside last night and that you strongly reiterated the need to finish up, but I stopped you.” 

Baekhyun’s face scrunched up as if to begin sobbing again, but he just nodded his head up and down frantically.

Chanyeol tsked and wiped his runny nose with his cloth, putting it down in order to use both hands and check Baekhyun’s fingers.

There were a few pricks that he felt deserved bandages, but he knew giving Baekhyun special care like that would be too obvious.

“When you go to your room,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing a kiss to the tip of his fingers despite the dirt on them. “You will wash up and put some cream on these, my love. Okay? I am going to walk by and slide some inside a bit after you go to your room, nobody will notice, they will say I came to pin the note to Jinah’s door.” 

Baekhyun could barely even agree, he simply nodded and leaned against his chest.

Chanyeol brought him into a hug in an instant, feeling the omegas muscles relax beneath his palms and his mate slump into him with his nose resting against his neck.

“Poor thing,” He whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Baekhyun’s hair. “Just a bit longer, little one.” 

***

Chanyeol was searching all over the halls for his lover, dipping into practically any room to see if the omega was cleaning inside.

He had been running from the neediness of the princess here to win his affections, she was _much_ too confident.

She probably heard of his stiff rejections and had decided to try her best, and it showed.

Just during breakfast this morning she laid a palm high on his thigh, and Chanyeol had promptly left the table, throwing his spoon down harshly to let his parents know just how angered he was at their pick.

His mother tried to scold him as he walked out, but he ignored it in favor of sending a scowl.

That was nothing compared to how strong the omega princess was with words, speaking blatant promises of sexual deeds she could give him when they had both been forced into a carriage together.

Chanyeol had crossed his legs and ignored her, looking out the window, and she must have thought he was attempting to hide his erection from her words because she had promptly gotten to her knees.

It definitely was _not_ an erection he had, but pure disgust as he spat how whorish she was for someone supposed to be a royal. She just seemed to take his words as incentive to try harder, claiming she would whore for him if it was to his liking.

He nearly puked.

The prince was overall just angry she said such tainting things to him, his ears were full of lust, and his body was only filled for longing to find Baekhyun because it was the only way he knew he could calm down his hatred - to see his pure omega.

“Are you looking for something, alpha prince?”

Chanyeol frowned before turning to acknowledge the head servant.

Normally, he would continue walking and ignore her, but he had not seen Baekhyun all day and was worried.

“Have you seen the small omega male, long brown hair, young?” He pretended not to know Baekhyun's name, giving the vaguest of descriptions that did no justice to the beauty his mate truly had.

But to give a full description labeling Baekhyun's eyes as sparkling chocolate and his face as heart shaped with pink, peach like lips would be obvious as to how much attention Chanyeol spent looking at him, which was a lot.

“Baekhyun? I am not positive, likely in the basement on break with the others, your highness. If you needed help with something then I would be willing.”

Chanyeol scowled, annoyed, but quickly remembered just a few days days ago Baekhyun's tears and his sunburned skin; he had watched his mate lather his exposed skin in cream to help it heal, all due to this _wench_ claiming Baekhyun did jobs poorly.

“Actually, was it you that cleaned my study this morning?” Chanyeol asked, fully knowing it was because he had seen her walk out a while after he started his search.

“Yes, your highness!” She smiled flirtatiously, tilting her head to look up at him, Chanyeol internally growled at her bypassing tradition so easily and looking at him directly when it had taken weeks for Baekhyun to feel comfortable enough, “I can clean your room if you wish also.”

Chanyeol could tell by her tone she very much meant with him inside, rolling in a bed rather than any work to be done.

“Oh, great,” He mused, “Clean the whole wing while you are at it, I believe it looked underprepared last I walked through.” He ordered, walking down the stairs.

He heard her disbelievingly scoff and grinned to himself.

The alpha trailed down towards the basements, a bit confused why the servants had their breaks down here, he had never heard of it before.

Usually he witnessed them speaking in the gardens, or sitting near the water fountains, but now that he thought about it the past few days he had not seen any servants out and about.

“My prince,” A guard on the basement door greeted. “This is servants quarters for now, I am sure you did not want to involve yourself in their affairs.”

Chanyeol hated the way even guards looked down at the servants when he was positive at least a few had sexual relations with them; nobody should speak so crudely about their lover even if it is just a sexual relationship, because they should be lucky to even _have_ affection given in that form, regardless of hierarchy.

“You are dismissed for the night.” He ordered.

“Sir, your father has pla-“

“I said _go,”_ Chanyeol barked through his teeth, “What I do is my business, what you do shall be yours, now take advantage of the time off I so gratefully have given you.”

The guard looked at him wearily before giving a stiff nod and walking away, Chanyeol listened to the rubber boots clanking on the marble before sighing and pushing the basement door open.

The first thing Chanyeol heard was laughing, a lot of laughing, and he nearly smiled because he did believe even servants should be allowed to have fun, but then he started picking up words, phrases hidden in the cackling.

“ _Fun to steal now?”_

_“Are you mute now, ugly omega?”_

_“To befriend you would be a death wish!”_

_“What say you now, Baekhyun? Our poor mutt?”_

Chanyeol gasped in shock, peering over the rail and saw an unimaginable sight.

 _“Hey!”_ He boomed, storming down the stairs.

He would never allow such actions to happen to any single one of these servants, let alone the one being picked on his own mate.

His mate who was sitting on his knees, shirtless with the fabric lying in his lap, head down and skin on his back turning redder by the second in various hand shapes.

“What in the world is happening?” Chanyeol snarled, making sure the noise echoed off the walls and only becoming angrier when the servants gave weak fearful whimpers.

“We were protecting the castle!” An older beta girl cried, literal tears falling down her face as she and the others fell to their knees.

“Your highness, the thief smelled of you so we asked if he was stealing once more, but he denied the claim, despite having a pin on his shirt made of gold.”

Chanyeol snapped his teeth at the omega who spoke up, and he knew what broach she was speaking of because days prior he had given the pin to Baekhyun when the omegas apron strap had broke and he was afraid he would be late to kitchen duty if he stopped to repair it.

Baekhyun was not stupid, and ever since then he wore it on the inside of his clothes.

They must have stripped him to find something to ridicule him for, explaining his missing top.

“What makes you think any of you are fit to carry out punishments? Huh? From what I heard it sounded more of a game than actual punishing! I can confirm such a pin being on the omega due to me helping in an unruly situation and here I am to collect said pin again - and I find this? This _torment!_

I do not stand for this! You all are very lucky you are still under my fathers crown! If I was king all of your heads would be taken, perhaps if I request now, they would be, would you like that? I am not as cruel as my father, but I do not defend vicious attacks!”

He heard the servants screeching cries, whimpers of apology, but not one dared to speak up.

Chanyeol would not execute all of his staff over such an event, but he really wanted to, and feared his anger was so strong right now that if he looked at them again he would send them to the dungeon.

“All of you are to clear the halls! If I catch said events again, I will remove you from your jobs and send you walking pathetically to the village! Unpaid and without the palace's blessing.”

God, he felt they all got off easy, but he truthfully only had one other option and that was to just say _to hell with it_ and have them spend days in the dungeons without food.

He was being drastic and knew it.

The last servant ran out and Chanyeol walked over to collect the scrap of white fabric on the ground, but dropped it with a painful sigh at how torn it was, removing his own overcoat instead.

“Was I too easy, my love?” He asked softly, walking over to kneel beside the omega and drape his coat over Baekhyun's back.

The omega was climbing into his lap instantly, no longer crying, but his face soaked with drying tears.

“To treat you like this..” Chanyeol growled, arms encasing Baekhyun, “... say the word dearest and all of them will be packing.” He added, petting the back of his mates hair.

Baekhyun dug his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck, wettening his skin with his tears, “I… just wanted to be friends, Chanyeol.”

The alphas lip twitched in anger, swiftly grabbing under his mates hips to pick him up.

“What are you doing? We are going to get caught,” Baekhyun gasped, removing his head from his neck to stare at the side of his face when Chanyeol started up the stairs.

“Halls are cleared. You are spending the night in my bed, I cannot be without you tonight.”

“I…will be in trouble, alpha.”

“Sh, you would not be in trouble, I sent all servants to their quarters. No one will be checking in on you tonight, they are much too afraid to step out.” He soothed, laying a palm across Baekhyun's hip and pushing the door open with his foot.

His mate sighed, burying his face into Chanyeol's shoulder, fingers clutching onto the alphas shirt for dear life as he was carried through the halls.

Chanyeol was right, the halls were cleared and he wondered if the servants had screamed of him being red faced and that was why not even guards were around.

He supposed his hot head was useful at times like these because he made it to his room only having spotted his writing teacher, Kyungsoo, one time to which the beta looked at the person in his arms worriedly, but turned to mind his own business.

Chanyeol appreciated that and strolled into his room to lock the door.

“Why were you all down there, little one? I wondered why such a place was occupied, it is much too small.” He asked, placing Baekhyun on the end of his bed before walking to his wardrobe.

“The… King and Queen said no servants were to be seen unless they are working while the princess is here, our breaks are regulated when guests arrive.”

The prince frowned because it was entirely unreasonable, pulling a long silk shirt from his wardrobe to bring over to Baekhyun, “The new princess is a babbling whore, I doubt she would even notice if there were servants relaxing.”

He heard Baekhyun laugh a tiny bit at that and Chanyeol smiled, reaching toward the waistband of the omegas bottoms carefully, awaiting his approval.

Baekhyun gave it with teeth sunk into his bottom lip and removed the coat from his own shoulders.

They had never seen each other's skin entirely before.

Chanyeol had seen the smoothness of Baekhyun's upper body once when walking in on the smaller changing, but he had never been blessed enough to witness him entirely.

“Do you need salve for your back?” Chanyeol asked, splaying a palm around his mates bare thigh, running his fingertips across the soft skin.

“No. They are not as bad as you think.”

Chanyeol begged to differ because the red splotches did not seem like _nothing._ But he only hummed, eyes trailing over his mates nakedness a minute longer, watching Baekhyun fidget nervously under his stare.

“Beautiful, my Queen,” Chanyeol finally spoke, running his hand over Baekhyun's navel to hear his mate's shocked intake of breath before pulling away and rolling the silk shirt over Baekhyun's head.

“Chanyeol, will I see you also?”

The prince smiled at his shy face, watching Baekhyun pull the shirt over his nakedness.

Chanyeol beamed fondly, “Of course, Baekhyun,” He answered, grabbing a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and walking back to his bed to remove his clothing for the omega to see.

He had never allowed eyes to see him so nude, the most was during training in which Minseok sometimes had to ask him to place a top back on when people got too distracted.

“You can touch, I am all for you,” He added, grabbing Baekhyun's fingers and placing his palm flat on his chiseled chest.

It seemed so odd to be standing here nude when his mate sat on his knees and looked over his naked form, not sexually, but romantically appreciating.

It was calm and loving. 

Baekhyun was nervous when he ran his fingers lower, and Chanyeol was not ashamed at all about being flaccid when he knew his size was large either way.

“Handsome,” His mate murmured, placing his palm on Chanyeol's hip, the inside of his wrist brushing sexual regions, but he only stared up at Chanyeol. “Come to bed, my prince.”

Chanyeol smiled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his mouth and sliding his bottoms on before doing as requested, instantly reaching out to pull his mate to his chest.

“I prefer to be here when you are, maybe I will not be able to sleep alone after this,” Chanyeol admitted as Baekhyun shuffled around, tossing a bare leg in between Chanyeol's and resting on his stomach, half on the alpha.

“If only things could change sooner,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Chanyeol's collarbone, “In the meantime, we know our love is real, and it is enough.”

 _But it did not feel fair,_ Chanyeol wanted to add.

But he did not, instead he captured Baekhyun's lips again, and tried to convince himself that since he had waited two years to hold his mate, that he could wait longer to have him walk by his side.

It sounded like a lie in his mind.

***

“Son, today we have changed your political lesson to learn of ceremonial plans instead.” His father commented at the end of the table.

Chanyeol shot his narrowed eyes up to glare at him, “And why is that, father?”

He had been looking forward to leaving and running up to where his mate was still asleep in his bed.

Chanyeol had left him with a kiss to his hair and a note requesting he stay, that Chanyeol had taken care of his schedules for the day in order to give him another day to rest.

Thanks to his tutors, Junmyeon had agreed to write a note in Baekhyun's place claiming the omega as sick and to leave him bed rested for the day.

Chanyeol had thought his day was clear too, knowing his political teacher would not tell if he did not show up for lessons today.

“Your father and I have..” His mother cleared her throat and Chanyeol raised a brow as he sat back against his chair and crossed his arms, knowing he was not going to like what he heard, “We arranged your ceremony to Mina, she was a good choice, Chanyeol.”

His head felt on fire, face slowly starting to turn red as he jumped up and shoved his plate off the table to go shattering on the ground, fixing a pointed finger at his parents _, “That bitch was an air headed whore, and you must be deranged to think I would marry her!”_

“You have no choice,” His father shrugged uninterestedly, “We have already approved the ceremony. You are unfit to choose, so we have decided, you are too picky and too hateful. To rule you must compromise.”

Chanyeol laughed, a disbelieving and harsh sound before he scoffed and felt his hands shake, “The only compromise I will be doing is placing _poison_ in her wine if this idiocracy continues.”

He heard the staff nearby gasp at his outright threat and watched his mother lay a shocked hand over her mouth.

“If I hear anymore of this talk, I will be starting a riot, father. I will kill her should you force the diseased whore on me again!” He barked, “Is it too harsh to allow my own choice? I will turn into a cruel shrewd if I do not have my way this time! I will not be backing down from choosing who shares my bed - _my crown!_ It will not be an arrogant prostitute!”

“Watch your mouth!” The king screamed, finally showing any feeling, much more than Chanyeol had seen in a while, “You are making yourself look a fool! She is an heir to the frozen city in the East! An alliance like that could be monumental!”

Chanyeol’s mouth pulled in disgust as he started towards the door, “Who she is does not matter, she is still a leg spreading whore. I am warning you, should you not listen; I will start a war.”

“If you do not listen you are no son of mine!”

Chanyeol laughed heartlessly and left the room.

***

“What will we do, my love? They will have our heads.” Baekhyun worried, petting the alphas' hair where he laid on his chest, large form home between the omegas' soft legs.

Chanyeol sighed, kissing Baekhyun's chin, “They will not kill me, I am the only heir, I only fear for you. But nothing will happen to you, your life is priority more than my own.”

The omega pressed his lips together, leaning down to kiss his mate's head, sighing a hot breath into his forehead before resting his nose against the full head of hair, “I am not afraid to die for you.”

“But you will not,” The alpha hissed, sitting up and laying his hands beside Baekhyun's head, holding himself up and kissing the tip of his nose, “You are not dying, Baekhyun. I will _not_ allow it. If you go, then I do too. They still are not aware of our relationship, you are safe for now. I just..”

“What is it?” Baekhyun whispered, tangling fingers into the back of Chanyeol's hair and kissing his cheek softly, “You look so in thought, share with your worried mate, alpha.”

Chanyeol chuckled quietly, running his thumb over the shell of Baekhyun's ear before pecking his mouth a few times, sitting back to look at the half lidded expression of love that greeted him, “I have a plan.”

“Will you share with the crowd, darling?”

Licking over his teeth, Chanyeol hummed and eyed Baekhyun a second longer, “We mate, then we run.” He whispered, “If we mate here, they will smellm our bonding, realize what occurred, but by then we will be long gone, my love. I want my father to _know_ he caused me to leave, to know I had planned on mating already, to realize my aggressive dismissal of his ridiculous alliance based marriage. I only want to marry you.”

He waited for Baekhyun to respond, watching the cogs turn as his mate looked around his face before gently pushing Chanyeol's shoulders to roll the alpha onto his back, climbing to straddle his hips.

“I love you.”

Chanyeol smiled, watching his mate unbutton the only cloth on his small form, the silk nightshirt being pushed off his shoulders, “I love you, little one.”

Baekhyun smiled shyly this time, fingers undoing the buttons on Chanyeol's shirt when the alpha sat up, opting to yank the material over his own head - there was no time to waste before pulling the omega down to rest on his chest, licking his lips.

“Will you mate me for love, alpha?”

“Is there any other way to mate, precious?” Chanyeol whispered into his mouth, “And when all is safe, we will be married.”

His mate's eyes got slightly watery and Chanyeol cooed at him, gentle hands trailing down Baekhyun's spine, “I follow you, my dearest omega.”

“I follow you, my King.”

Chanyeol released a rumble from his chest, leaning down to collect pink lips against his own and feeling along Baekhyun’s body.

He had never touched an omegas body before. The truth was Chanyeol was every bit as afraid as Baekhyun.

Their lips meshed well together, and Chanyeol hid his nerves behind how effortlessly they kissed. It was familiar to them at this point, sneaking kisses whenever possible, so Chanyeol was acquainted with the feeling of a soft tongue running along his bottom lip.

One thing he was not acquainted with was the feeling of Baekhyun’s breath catching when he moved and his cock brushed against Chanyeol's silk bottoms, the omega gasped and pulled back with a slick mouth and eyes wide.

“Did that feel good?” The alpha asked, burying fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and kissing his bottom lip.

 _“Yes.”_ Baekhyun whispered, licking his lips, “Um.. I-it was very good.” 

Chanyeol smiled, a burst of confidence running through him, tugging Baekhyun back down to taste his lips again, only this time the omega moved a bit more, he shuffled his hips a bit, and grasped at his shoulder with a hiccup like moan when Chanyeol’s teeth brushed his lip.

The alpha was only growing more and more confident, hands gliding down Baekhyun’s spine until they came to find the curve of his cheeks, Chanyeol breathed a heavy noise when Baekhyun kittenishly licked at his tongue.

His cock was throbbing against the omegas thigh, growing with every small wiggle his mate did.

Chanyeol growled as he bit at Baekhyun’s lip, not knowing what came over him, but he was itching to claim his mate right this second - wanting to sink his teeth into Baekhyun’s neck and feel the omega do the same to him.

Baekhyun released a noise he’d never heard before, a sound straight from his throat that was high pitched and rough, a response to his instincts.

“Heavens,” Baekhyun cursed and brought his swollen lips centimeters back from Chanyeol's, laying his palms on the alphas chest and panting. 

“Good?” Chanyeol chuckled, fingers squeezing his cheeks and rolling them over to lay over top his mate.

Baekhyun’s eyes were blown wide, he dug his nails into Chanyeol’s arm, clutching him when the alpha sat back onto his knees.

“Sh, I’m just removing my bottoms,” He soothed, laying a palm on Baekhyun’s stomach, petting his skin softly. 

Chanyeol removed himself to climb from the bed and remove his pants, licking his lips and feeling how swollen and bitten they were. 

“A-Alpha…” 

When he threw his pants to the side, he turned to Baekhyun with searching eyes, finding the omega lying against the pillows with his knees bent and pressed together, a hand over his privates.

_Adorable._

“Don’t be scared,” Chanyeol requested, standing at the end of the bed to massage his knees, pressing a gentle kiss to the bruises on his skin, “I have heard it only hurts for a moment, precious.” 

“... I am leaking,” Baekhyun mumbled, blushing and removing his hands from his small cock, “We should go fast.. I-I am too happy.” 

Chanyeol cooed at him, but he couldn’t exactly deny that he felt the same. They were both inexperienced, but he was sure he knew more due to studies, it was okay, because they would learn as they went.

“Can I see?” 

The omega pressed his lips together, a faint blush beginning to spread across his chest, relaxing his legs to allow them to be pulled apart.

Chanyeol felt himself salivate at the sight of his mates leaking entrance, the slick was dripping already, so much so that the skin of his inner thighs were wet.

Baekhyun stared at him with fingers resting on his chest, nervously fiddling, and Chanyeol had the wandering thought how swollen and supple his chest would be when filled with milk for their children. 

_“Beautiful.”_ Chanyeol murmured, climbing onto the bed between his legs, his cock hard and pressing into Baekhyun’s inner thigh as he hovered over him to press a kiss beside Baekhyun’s rosy nipple, giving the same treatment to the other one. 

The omega released a hushed moan when he experimentally wet the buds with his tongue, working a hand between Baekhyun’s legs right over his wetness.

Purely at the feeling of the slick sticking to his fingers Chanyeol groaned with his lips resting on Baekhyun’s soft chest, peppering wet kisses into his skin.

His finger found out that the omegas entrance was already ready for his cock, he slipped one finger inside easily, raising his head to find Baekhyun’s face a bright red and his hand across his mouth.

“Have you done this before to yourself?” Chanyeol asked softly, scratching his nails down Baekhyun’s side and leaving goosebumps behind. 

Baekhyun shook his head back and forth adamantly, hiding behind his hand with watery eyes.

Chanyeol grinned, removing his hand from Baekhyun’s lower regions to lift to his face, looking at the clear fluid with a moan, showing the omega how it stretched in little ropes of slick when he spread his fingers apart. 

“I find that hard to believe, do you not know omegas find satisfaction from feeling a finger or cock in their womb?” 

_“Alpha…”_ Baekhyun muffled a whine when Chanyeol shooed his hands off his face, his lips were bitten up and eyes blown wide. “It is embarrassing.” 

“How so?” Chanyeol whispered, leaning over to kiss his lips softly, slick sticking to Baekhyun’s chest when he ran his wet fingers over his nipples. “You don’t want to feel good, my love?”

“I-I do..”

_“But?”_

“But the thought of mating with you is what makes me most happy,” The omega whispered, shyly avoiding his eyes, “To have pups and live with you..it’s what I want immediately. So please have me....” 

The alpha could barely breathe at the admission, of course he had thought of such things before - and it was also true that they didn’t have much time.

Chanyeol wished their mating did not have to be rushed, but they would have plenty of time to learn of their bodies more in the future.

“Why must you be so sweet?” He sighed, carefully moving Baekhyun’s legs to press his heels against his bottom, fondly smiling as he pet the omegas' inner thighs to relax him a bit. 

“I want to be with you, alpha.” Baekhyun giggled, bringing his hands up beside his head, wanting them to be held. 

“Just a moment,” Chanyeol requested softly, grabbing his own erection with a slightly nervous expression. He knew that they should prepare Baekhyun properly, it was his first time after all, but what his mate wanted he would do. “You say if it hurts, precious.” 

Baekhyun made a soft noise of acknowledgement, gripping the pillow by his head, squeezing his eyes shut as the cock pressed into his hole, he did well, not murmuring a peep until Chanyeol pressed nearly all the way in.

“Ow- it hurts..” The omega whispered, chest rising and falling rapidly, “Alpha.. it-it is too big, it is big- I cannot-“ 

Chanyeol stilled with a moan of his own, it was nearly painful how tightly Baekhyun’s canal was.

“Ow..” Baekhyun moaned, turning his head to the side to try and hide and his mate wasn't having that at all.

Chanyeol rubbed his waist and his abdomen where he could feel a hard bulge beginning to form, just a bit more and he was sure his cock would be pressing against his belly.

“Just a bit more, sh.. sh, just a bit more.” He promised, rubbing his chest, hoping to calm him down, “Do you want to stop? We can stop, lov-“

As soon as the word stop was heard Baekhyun began to shake his head, the omega wanted everyone to smell their intertwined scents after they bit each other - to know that the future King was his own.

It was about time considering how much longing filled Baekhyun when watching him wander the halls.

Baekhyun shifted and pressed himself down the rest of his way all on his own, releasing a loud huff and feeling the sting of his canal making room for Chanyeol’s cock. 

The alpha flat out groaned, a deep and pleasured noise, leaning over with his palms beside Baekhyun’s waist, “I have to move - oh _hell_ you feel so good. So good, Baekhyun. If I move it will feel better for you, my love.” 

“I-Okay..” Baekhyun hiccuped with teary eyes, reaching towards him with arms out, “H-Hold me?” 

Chanyeol gathered him up, laying a hand on his lower back and moaning into Baekhyun’s chest when the omega slid down onto his length more in this position - chest to chest, leeched onto him.

Baekhyun whimpered for the first few movements, just experimental rolls up into his mate's womb, but Chanyeol could feel the moment it began to feel better for his mate because slick began to drip down his own balls from the omega, incredible amounts of slick being produced.

“Ah-“ Baekhyun’s first moan rang out right in his hair with the alphas hands on his hips gently moving him in little motions.

Chanyeol felt _so proud_ to earn such a noise from his mate, “Is it good now? Do you hurt?” 

“B-Burns little bit..” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his face against Chanyeol's, eyes shutting with a hot breath against the alphas mouth, “Nngh- _s’good now. Good.”_

That was all Chanyeol needed to hold Baekhyun’s shoulders and began to properly thrust into him, large hands holding tight to bring the omega back down into his lap every time he sent his cock into his womb.

Chanyeol had pictured this before - he had fantasized what it would be like to have his mate - but it really could not compare to Baekhyun’s wet lips pressing open against his, attempting to kiss him but he was too distracted with pleasure overwhelming him.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol moaned against his mouth, pressing his nose to the omegas, “Love, are you okay?” 

_“F-Full.”_

Something about the coo made Chanyeol’s instincts go haywire, grabbing his mates hips and nuzzling into the junction between his neck and shoulder, right where his bite would be going in a few minutes, “Yes you are, little one. Are you going to give me pups?” 

Baekhyun _squirmed_ at that, gasping for air and pressing his face into Chanyeol’s throat, nails digging into the alpha, _“Ye- Yes! Give alpha pups!”_

“Good omega, my sweet mate. You will give me plenty of pups,” Chanyeol agreed, biting his lip, feet flat on the bed to thrust into his mate quickly.

Baekhyun was holding onto him so tightly at this point that Chanyeol released him to place his hands on the bed and pick up the pace, a melody of soft cries into his neck, slick dripping down his cock, and slick, wet noises echoing in his room.

“You want to be bred? Carry my pups?” 

_“Yes!”_

“Then you will be, alpha is going to give you as many pups as you want, I can tell your womb wants them, omega.” 

Baekhyun was barely holding onto consciousness, there was drool pooling out of his mouth and rolling down Chanyeol's neck, he cried and clutched the alphas hair.

Chanyeol felt him try to clamp his knees closed and his entrance clenching.

He felt the teeth at his neck before he could even ready for it, reaching up to hold Baekhyun’s hair back and releasing a pained noise when the omegas sharp teeth sunk into his neck, feeling his mate spasm and shake when cum pumped out of his small cock against Chanyeol's stomach.

The alpha silently moaned, mouthing at Baekhyun’s neck and chasing his orgasm with hips rocking into the omegas sensitive canal.

It took very little time to reach an orgasm, because as soon as he dug sharp teeth into Baekhyun’s neck the combined scent of a mated pair just sent him over the edge. 

Chanyeol could only rest his bloodied lips against the wound, holding Baekhyun tightly and letting the omega catch his breath. 

He deserved to relax a bit, because now that they were officially mated, there was no going back, they had to continue their plan.

Chanyeol never considered going back from the beginning, but it felt nice to know Baekhyun hadn’t either.

***

They left that night.

Chanyeol’s room was covered in the scent of their mating.

The pillows had a bit of blood left on them from them lying there to clean up the bites.

Baekhyun's tired, mated body had only got minimal rest when Chanyeol had dressed him up and collected all he could of gold and wealth from his drawers.

More than enough for what he had planned, they would _not_ be in the village long.

He ended up leaving with a sword on his belt, a bag on his back, carrying Baekhyun through the back exit, knowing it was the less likely area for guards to be.

There was only Minseok, and Chanyeol begged with his eyes for the man to ignore what he was witnessing.

 _“Jongdae is my secret also,”_ was what the head guard said, moving to open the fence for Chanyeol all the while eyeing Baekhyun's sleeping back, not looking surprised, but somewhat interested, dare Chanyeol say _proud._

Chanyeol had been shocked at his admission because he knew his parents did not allow staff to mate each other. An unfair rule, but seeing as Jongdae was an assistant in the infirmary, and Minseok worked with sharp things on the daily, it gave the pair many excuses to see each other. 

He was also glad Minseok did not put up a fight because Chanyeol would have killed him regardless of their friendship. He did not want to, but to ensure his plan worked - he would. For Baekhyun he’d do anything.

Chanyeol walked two miles towards the village, he was halfway there Baekhyun had woken up with a groggy grin, asking to be set down instead of being limp in his arms.

Baekhyun held his hand tightly, looking afraid as he asked Chanyeol to explain what had happened while he was out, what they were doing. 

Chanyeol had little to say, especially when his mate was still tired and weak kneed, so he had just kissed his head and continued along.

“My love,” Chanyeol realized suddenly, turning to pull Baekhyun to a stop just outside the village. “I need you to disguise me, they might recognize me.”

Baekhyun frowned at him, confused, “You rarely go to the village, darling, I do _not_ think anyone will notice, not when it is so dark out.”

Chanyeol was adamant, and was reaching to his belt and removing his sword, kneeling into the dirt,“Cut my hair, we need to be unrecognized at least for a few days.”

His mate was concerned, but Chanyeol pulled his hips closer to kiss the center of his stomach, relaxing Baekhyun.

“I have never held a sword, Chanyeol.” The omega worried, accepting the weapon and holding it away from the alpha, “I could hurt you.”

“You will not.” He encouraged, grabbing Baekhyun's hand that held the sword tight between both of his, “Hold it like this, tight, take your time. I trust you, precious. Just enough for it to seem different, you can fix it once we get into an inn and have access to some scissors.”

“Okay?” He added softly, squeezing Baekhyun's wrist, “You are my mate, and you can do it.”

The omega shifted on his feet before sucking in a deep breath, “I am a King’s mate, I can do it.”

Chanyeol smiled and ducked his head as Baekhyun began to grab small pieces in his palms. 

***

“It looks good, beautiful.” Chanyeol praised, holding a hand mirror up and looking at Baekhyun through it seeing as his mate was behind him with scissors, evening out the back of his hair, “Of course you did well.”

They made it to an inn, and Baekhyun had done a decent job with the sword, but now that he had cleaned it up with scissors it was much cleaner cut.

Chanyeol had never pictured himself with such short hair before, but felt he looked much more threatening, good. That was what he wanted.

His mate leaned onto his shoulder, smiling at him through the mirror, “I do like it,” Baekhyun admitted, giggling when Chanyeol turned to kiss his cheekbone. “Very attractive.”

“Mhm,” Chanyeol agreed, setting the mirror down and moving to stand up, sitting down at the end of the bed and opening his arms.

Baekhyun practically came running into them, and Chanyeol felt similarly excited to know they could be together now, even with a dark cloud hanging over their heads menacingly with the unknown future.

Even if his plan went wrong, at least they had this time together.

“Will we visit the market tonight, my love?” The omega cooed, draping his arms over Chanyeol's wide shoulders and pressing his excited grin into the alphas jaw.

Chanyeol laughed, petting down his cheek affectionately, “What is it you wish to have, Baekhyun? I will spoil you with sweets until those little teeth hurt.”

Baekhyun beamed at the tease, despite the fact Chanyeol was very much not kidding, “I only wanted you to try the street food. We might as well have fun together.. while we can.”

“I will make a deal with you,” The alpha began, messing with the back of Baekhyun's bottoms where his white cotton shirt was tucked into beige pants, “I will buy all that your heart - or stomach - desires, for only… five kisses.”

His mate threw his head back in a laugh, exposing his red bite on his neck, before righting himself and beginning his array of kisses to Chanyeol's cheek. 

“Only five, that is easy!” 

Chanyeol snorted, scratching his nails down Baekhyun's hips and giving a playful shake of his head, “I will start making deals for everything then - for me to let you go costs ten kisses, then twenty before we leave for the market,” He teased.

Baekhyun laughed happily, “How many does it cost for you to tell me your plan?”

“I am afraid that is out of your price range,” Chanyeol teased.

The omega shook with laughter and Chanyeol had never seen such a sight before, not Baekhyun being so calm and relaxed, he always looked over his shoulder, stared at doors worriedly.

He understood the fear.

“How about this, my King,” Baekhyun chirped, “Let us mate again before going to the village.”

It was Chanyeol's turn to burst into laughter, playfully pushing Baekhyun to climb into the bed, which the omega did happily, plopping down on his back and opening his arms wide towards the prince.

“Sex fiend now are we?” Chanyeol crooned, fingers undoing Baekhyun's boots. “Is this how our time will be spent, beloved? Playing in bed?”

“Making up for lost time,” Baekhyun corrected softly, “To show love that has not been able to be shown for years, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s heart jumped out of his chest before he gave a minimal nod, licking his lips and climbing atop the omega, “Never again to be apart, precious.”

***

“Let me see.” 

Baekhyun jolted and Chanyeol watched his mate close his robe over his chest again, hair damp and hitting just below his ears. 

“Let me see,” Chanyeol requested softly, shifting to sit up in the bed, eyes tired with sleep and pulling the covers over his naked lap, but as soon as Baekhyun had moved from bad he’d woken up.

The omega had a small smile on his face as he climbed into the bed, his thin, cloth robe was not exactly the kind of thing Chanyeol wanted his mate to wear, but clothing from the market was cheap, so he had expected such material.

So long as Baekhyun was smiling then he truthfully had no cares in the world if he never wore expensive silk or wool again.

“It is very pretty,” Baekhyun giggled, voice soft seeing as it was late at night, sitting cross legged on the bed and shrugging his robe off. 

“You are very pretty,” Chanyeol shot back with a playful grin, eyes darting to check the bite in Baekhyun’s neck.

It was healing beautifully, and his own was already nearly scarred over, omegas always seemed to heal a bit slower though. 

“And it is very pretty too,” He agreed, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his bite.

Baekhyun laughed joyfully and laid a soft palm to Chanyeol’s mark, “My bite is very beautiful also.” He bragged with shiny eyes.

Chanyeol murmured his agreement against Baekhyun’s neck, kissing his thin shoulder and spreading a hand across his belly, petting his skin.

His omega really liked such soft touches, laying down beside him with his cheek to Chanyeol’s hip and naked body exposed to be praised.

“You are going to get cold, come under the blankets,” Chanyeol whispered with a fond smile, petting his ear and belly at once. 

“I will deal with it when it comes to that.” 

Chanyeol snickered and leaned down to kiss his brow, “When did you get this cute?”

Baekhyun grinned a boxy smile and cupped his face to give him an awkward kiss considering Chanyeol’s face was upside down for him.

The alpha just hummed and peppered kisses along Baekhyun’s cheek, delivering all the love and affection his mate wanted.

“I have _always_ been this way,” Baekhyun giggled and clutched the covers over Chanyeol's thigh, rolling over to snuggle his body against his mate. “My alpha just now wants to notice.” 

Chanyeol laughed in disbelief, kissing his ear and brushing a warm hand over his side, “Trust me, your alpha always noticed, precious. How can I not notice your pretty pink lips?” 

Baekhyun squealed with laughter when Chanyeol pecked his lips _, “More, alpha!”_

“What about these pretty hands, hm? Look at them! So gorgeous!” Chanyeol laughed and snatched his fingers, delivering kisses to them, “And this little nose, ah! My beautiful mate!” 

Chanyeol rolled over to pin him down for just about a million more kisses, because Baekhyun deserved no less than _all_ of the kisses Chanyeol had to give.

***

It had been a number of days, five to be exact.

They were now coming back from getting breakfast at the market, Chanyeol's arm draped over the omegas shoulders, watching his mate take a large bite from his bread before humming and offering the alpha a bite.

“I like it,” Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol grabbed his wrist in order to hold his hand steady as they traveled on towards their temporary home. “Being with you.”

“Perhaps it is because we mate every night,” The alpha teased, licking his lips of the buttery outside of the bread and releasing Baekhyun's arm.

His mate started shaking with laughter and Chanyeol only added to it by playfully lifting him by his waist and carrying him a few feet before the omegas wiggling was out of control along with his giggles.

Chanyeol laughed into his cheek, placing him to his feet before adjusting Baekhyun's top and throwing his arm sweetly around the omegas waist, “What should we do today, beloved? We can walk around the outskirts? What do you-“

He was cut off by the sound of horses stomping through the village followed by near silence from the once chirping citizens.

It was something Chanyeol really liked about their time spent here in the village, that they always had some sort of noise going on, either people speaking or animals nearby, it was all so comforting compared to the deathly silence that usually went on in the palace.

_“I want all homes searched!”_

Chanyeol’s hair stood up, wide eyed as he turned to gently push Baekhyun under shadows, pressing his chest to the omegas and hiding their faces by pressing them together.

His mate's breath caught, eyes shooting to look at Chanyeol in fear, and the alpha shushed him under his breath, pressing his lips into Baekhyun's forehead softly while listening to the horses plowing through the nearly cleared streets as everyone stopped to stare.

It sounded like too many guards, Chanyeol cringed and tightened his hold on Baekhyun.

He thought there would be more time, he had not considered what means would be taken in the palaces search for them.

Chanyeol heard a citizen scream and heard crackling wood and the clanking of the guards outfits as they stormed into homes.

Guilt filled him.

“Stay behind me.” He ordered into Baekhyun's cheek, slowly releasing him.

The omegas eyes were teary as he grabbed Chanyeol's collar, terrified, _“What are you doing?”_

Chanyeol sighed, kissing his lips quickly, “Trust me, my love. Just trust me, okay?”

He did not wait for Baekhyun to nod, but felt it with the omega pressing into his spine when he turned around, his mate's hands coming to wrap around his waist, clinging to him.

Baekhyun was scared, and that alone made Chanyeol's skin crawl, but he was filled with more disgust when he turned around and noticed guards turning over a cart of fruit, the trading post owner only staring with tears, unable to do anything against the guards.

 _“Looking for me!”_ He barked, taking a huge step forward and forcing himself not to react to Baekhyun's whimper.

“Pathetic to torment citizens, is it not?” Chanyeol growled.

Instantly, he had swords pointed his way, but he snarled and stepped back when they stepped closer.

Chanyeol did not have a weapon on him, but he saw some of them waver in their intensity, like they were afraid of what he would do should they arrest him.

Good, because he would not allow it.

“We have been ordered to seize you, prince, and bring you home.” Chanyeol watched Minseok remove his helmet and immediately smirked, because the look in the commander's eyes let him know he was on his side, even more so when his eyes flickered to the omega crying into Chanyeol's back.

“And on what ground? I have given up my position, as you can see.” Chanyeol mused, waving his hands around to the gawking bystanders, they were all shocked considering Chanyeol had been walking around here unnoticed for days. “And I do believe the palace owes this woman money in exchange for ruining her hard earned fruit.” He added, watching Minseok's lip turn up slightly before snapping his fingers at the guards who caused the incident.

_“What is taking so long!”_

Chanyeol sighed as Baekhyun's nails dug into his shirt at the voice.

The older man stormed out of the carriage and Chanyeol was not surprised in the least his father was fully clothed in gold and wealth, flaunting for all of these poor people, _disgusting._

“I will not be going, you said I was no son of yours, so I am not.”

His father's nose flared in fury, “You are now traveling with criminals, are you! Seducing someone under the crown is a royal offense, _whore!”_

Chanyeol snapped, pulling Baekhyun around to his front and covering his head with his palms, “Bold of you to assume it was not me that seduced him!” He snarled, “The truth in the matter is, we are mates! We have been mated, and I will not stand for your tone, so refrain from calling him such things when he will be the next _Queen!”_

The audience looked more interested the more Chanyeol spoke, gawking in disbelief. Murmurs all around.

_“Certainly our prince has not chosen a peasant?”_

_“It seems that way!”_

_“The palace does not allow peasant rulers!”_

_“Impossible, the prince could not have taken a local!”_

_“The alpha prince will allow it!”_

“Sh, my love,” Chanyeol whispered softly, protectively covering Baekhyun's back and head before resting his chin on the omegas hair while sending a scowl towards his speechless father, “I will _not_ be allowing you to separate us. You will kill him, I know better than to trust you. So, if you wish him dead, then it will be both of us.”

Baekhyun's breath caught against his shirt and Chanyeol knew he was going to argue, so he continued petting his back, shushing under his breath in quiet reminders that he had things under control.

He truthfully did not anymore. His plan was long jumbled.

“You wench!” The king yelled in outrage and ran forward.

Chanyeol growled and accidentally pushed Baekhyun to the dirt in his attempt to protect him, grabbing his father's wrist where the man had been running intending to strike his mate.

Citizens began to scream before Chanyeol even registered what occurred. He just felt his grip loosen on the elderly mans wrist and a sting in his side 

The alpha prince's expression furrowed into one of pain as he looked down, and found a small blade sitting deep in his side, his fathers unrestrained hand still holding it.

His eyes flicked back to his father with a quiet laugh at the horror on his father's face. _“I win.”_

_“No! No!”_

Chanyeol’s heart went out for Baekhyun's shrill scream sounding over citizens yelling, cries of treason as Chanyeol was next to rule.

_“Chanyeol! No! No!”_

The prince coughed slightly, taking a step back and ripping the knife from his side to toss on the ground, immediately he was filled with an intense urge to collapse, but Chanyeol wouldn’t let himself go down so weakly.

Blood rushed out of the wound, so fast Chanyeol wasn’t even feeling the sting anymore, it was all just blending together with his mind growing hazy. 

_“No! Alpha, alpha! M-My love, my love… no..”_

His mate was right in front of him as Chanyeol sat onto the ground, muscles straining as he held his hand over the blood gushing from his side, a pained grunt falling from his lips as blood began to pool on the gravel.

_“My love! Y-You promised.. no!”_

Baekhyun ran his hands over the paling of Chanyeol's face before wailing from deep inside his chest and laying his shaking hands over Chanyeol's blood soaked one, tears streaming down his neck. “My love, you _promised.”_

The alpha smiled dreamily, fighting unconsciousness, the wound was mostly numb despite all the blood he could feel gushing from it.

_“For you, anything.”_

It only made the omega cry harder, wheezing on his cries and kicking up dirt as he scrambled onto his knees to grasp the back of Chanyeol's head in an attempt to help him stay sitting up when the alpha began to waver. 

_“Treason!”_

_“The King has attempted regicide!”_

_“Arrest him!”_

“Sh, sh,” Baekhyun whispered as Chanyeol grunted when the omega shifted him to lay on the ground, “Sh, it is peaceful, my love.” He cooed with tears dropping off his chin, resting his cheek down on the alpha chest; he was shaking, red stained hands removing Chanyeol's from the wound and replacing his hand with his own with more pressure, “Are you afraid?”

“To die?” The alpha coughed, teeth becoming red with blood, but his clouded mind still focused on Baekhyun despite the commotion around them and screaming of citizens in outrage. “So you can live? _Never.”_

 _“You are d.. dying,”_ The omega hiccuped, tilting his head up to press his lips to Chanyeol's chin, “And I still love you, even dead, remember t-that, please.”

Chanyeol gave a hazy eyed, bloody smile before closing his eyes and coughing, voice wet, “At least I died seeing you, the Queen.”

_“Treason! Treason!”_

_“He is unfit for the throne!”_

Minseok laughed and pushed through the crowd, grabbing the king's arm before the raging villagers had their way with him.

“What are you doing!” The King yelled as Minseok yanked his wrists behind his back.

“The palace will be overrun within hours calling for your arrest,” The commander laughed, “Might as well do it now. I do hope you like the dungeon, our Queen has spent many nights there in the past thanks to you.”

“You serve me!”

_“We serve the crown, and it is not you any longer.”_

***

“My Queen.” 

Baekhyun was unused to the title, so he simply continued checking the temperature of the water.

Jongdae cleared his throat again, the nursing assistant shuffling outside of the infirmary door. “Baekhyun?” 

The omega blinked towards the door, eyes swollen, deep set circles resting around them. “Yes?” 

“We are still waiting for your final thoughts on the trial, considering all that is happening… Junmyeon was able to push it back another week, but the public is having an outcry for a quicker resolution to the crimes they were witness to….” 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned over the sink, a cloth hanging from his fingertips. “Can we schedule the trial near here? I know it is not royal law… but I am afraid to go too far away from him.” 

Jongdae frowned and nodded swiftly, agreeing as he scooted out of the room a bit, “I will see what I can do, my Queen.” 

The omega nodded squeezing excess water from the clean cloth and spinning around to the cot in the corner of the room.

“And Baekhyun?” Jongdae murmured, hanging on the door with apologetic eyes. “You are going to make a great ruler.” 

Baekhyun smiled despite himself, a soft quirk of his lips as he heard the door shut.

“Did you hear that, darling?” Baekhyun whispered, approaching the cot where his mate had been lying for the past week. Chanyeol was motionless, feverish, only a thin blanket covering his body.

He sighed to himself, walking up to the bed and placing the cold rag on Chanyeol’s forehead, pulling back the covers to let him cool down.

“Will you wake up soon?” 

Chanyeol had a line of stitches down his side, holding his deep wound shut, but since the event his lover had not woken up. 

It was hard not to be overwhelmed with worry.

“Are you dreaming nice things?” Baekhyun whispered, bringing a palm to smooth across his stomach, the other hand curling over top of Chanyeol’s palm. “Rest well, but come back quickly.” 

The omega knew the odds were not in his favor, the dagger had been for _him,_ not Chanyeol, and it had been aimed to kill.

Baekhyun had no idea whether he considered himself lucky because Chanyeol was much larger than him, the chances of his alpha waking up were much higher than if it were himself.

That still did not calm his shakes seeing Chanyeol so motionless though.

“You must be tired,” Baekhyun mumbled, tears pricking his eyes as he frowned and pressed his cheek down onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, massaging the inside of his palm, “I-I want you to wake up now, my love,” He began to cry, pressing his tears into the alphas skin with a few soft kisses.

Everything felt so much more pressing without Chanyeol around, and Baekhyun just wanted him _awake_ and taking his crown because it was rightfully his.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun cried, sitting back to pull Chanyeol’s knuckles to his lips, “You have to wake up…” He trailed off because the hand in his suddenly wasn’t as limp.

It was not quite holding his own, but the fingers curled downwards in an attempt to hold his palm.

The omega began to laugh with tears rolling down his cheeks, leaning over the bed to press kisses onto his face and sob.

_“I knew you would never leave me…”_

**Epilogue:**

Baekhyun rolled out of bed, sighing as he collected his red and golden robe from the chest at the end of his bed.

He did not want to wake up today, but duty called and he did feel it would be extremely rude for the Queen not to welcome new house guests.

He walked down the hall, bare feet loud against the marble as he traveled down the stairs.

The omega could see the light traveling across the marble and smiled as laughter filled his ears, walking carefully up behind the group gathered at the door, baskets of belongings settled around the entranceway.

“Hello,” He greeted softly, “I hope I have not missed too much.”

The group stilled and Baekhyun smiled kinder as they turned to look at him before frantically falling to their knees.

“Oh,” Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, “We do not do that here, there is no need,” He reasoned, placing his hand on the betas arm that was closest to him.

“Baekhyun does not believe in such things,” He heard Junmyeon muse and laughed.

“Sehun, it is perfectly fine!” Minseok snickered as the young man jumped and looked at Baekhyun fearfully when Junmyeon used his name, “Things have changed.”

“I hope you will enjoy the rooms I had cleaned for all of you,” The Queen smiled, “I heard so much about you all, so I vaguely had them decorated to your liking from what I gathered, of course you are welcome to stay with your mates.”

“I…” A younger, shy looking alpha began and Baekhyun giggled, pulling his robe around his waist tighter. “We have no abilities to offer, but for you to accept all of our family so graciously is an honor and we will try our best to find useful ways to help around the palace.”

“Jongin, my dear brother,” Minseok rolled his eyes, “Our Queen really does not have a care what we do.”

Baekhyun smiled reassuringly and reached out to grab the stair railing to point to his left, “I requested breakfast to be made for you all, unfortunately I have some other things to get done, so I do not have much time to learn about you all - but I will, in time, swear. I am positive you just wish to spend time with your family anyway, so I will see you all in passing.”

“Yes, our Queen is much too busy these days,” Kyungsoo crooned, hand grabbing onto Jongin, his mate, “We will request you for dinner soon, my Queen.”

Smiling, Baekhyun gave a short nod of his head before losing his smile as soon as the group was traveling towards the dining area, walking down the halls into the throne room.

“Ah, my… Queen - we were just finishing polish-“

He raised his hand with a slight furrowed brow, annoyed expression, “Please leave the room, I am much too exhausted to speak with you this morning.” He ordered the servants, sending Jinah a demanding look when she lingered a moment longer.

She did leave, and Baekhyun huffed as he fell down into his throne, closing his eyes and resting his hand on his temple.

The servants he had allowed to stay, but he still did find their overwhelming jealousy a tad annoying, if anything they should feel grateful he had not kicked them out as soon as the villagers had voted him in.

Perhaps he would ask the new council what they suggested of the servants' slight disobedience.

Baekhyun did enjoy his creation, a council imposed of members of all walks of life, a farmer, a trader, a commander, a teacher, any walk of life was welcome to one plead their case of why they should be given a place in the council for royals to hear and evaluate an issue.

Originally, it had been a bit annoying trying to find representatives that could agree to having different statuses - the idea of alphas to be in charge was still a working issue - but he had eventually found perfect representatives.

In particular, he did enjoy hearing farmers speak of crops only because Baekhyun found it adorably odd that someone could be so excited over corn growth. 

_“Feeling sick today, your majesty?”_

“Tired.”

“Then you should rest up.”

“Maybe you should,” Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his closed eyes.

A laugh sounded, “I believe I have rested enough for years, perhaps it is your insatiability that is the cause of your fatigue.”

Giggles bubbled through his lips before Baekhyun was opening his arms needily, “You pretend not to be just as bad, my love.”

Chanyeol snickered and rolled his eyes playfully before lifting his mate only to take a seat and hold the omega in his lap, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheekbone and trailing his fingers down to the omegas ankle, chuckling at his bare feet. “You know, many find you strange, but I never have any excuses for your silliness, precious.” He teased, pinching Baekhyun's toes.

The omega whined, kicking at his hand before twisting to face the alpha with pouting lips for a kiss, arms wrapping beneath Chanyeol's silk shirt.

The King kissed his pout multiple times, humming and feeling his mate's cold fingers linger over the faint scar in his side, “Maybe you are pregnant, it could explain your fatigue and neediness.”

Baekhyun giggled at how hopeful he sounded and shrugged slightly, pressing his lips to Chanyeol's collarbone before settling down and curling into a ball between the alphas legs, “Maybe. But _maybe_ it is simply because I love you so much.”

“That could explain my neediness also.”

“You are always this way.”

“So are you, little one, let us not pretend to have excuses for simply loving each other, hm?”

The Queen grinned, nodding slightly and kissing the inside of Chanyeol's wrist when the alpha brushed the hair from his eyes.

“Did you see the mail, my Queen?” Chanyeol asked softly, fingers calming on Baekhyun's temple, “Begging for your forgiveness, you would think they would give up by now and be grateful you provided them at least a home, but they must miss wealth so much.”

Baekhyun hummed, “I suppose when you grow up with this much power you always expect to have it. Plus, the home I had chosen for them is proper enough. It is a spoiled thing for them to expect us to accept them into the palace again when they caused us such stress. Royal borns - _disgusting.”_

“Attacking me, beautiful?”

“Not you, my love.” The omega agreed, sweetly nosing along the inside of Chanyeol's wrist, “We would have been fine in a home much smaller than the one they were given, our children would have grown fine. I suppose it must be because we can love each other anywhere, they must only love each other under circumstances. I love you under all, my alpha.”

Chanyeol smiled into his hair, bringing Baekhyun's ear to rest over his chest so he could hear the racing of his heart.

His mates' words were the truth.

In death, Baekhyun had laid with him with tear filled eyes and sobs, but cooes and gentle kisses until Chanyeol could no longer open his eyes.

And when he did, it was to the ceiling of the infirmary, unknowing of how he survived - body weak, sickly thin, and pale.

He spent weeks there, Baekhyun by his side every night and day, as long as he could while also taking care and changing rules since Chanyeol could not handle them until healed.

The first time Chanyeol had gotten up was to surprise Baekhyun by showing up to his crowning, and the look of relief and pure excitement on his mate's face was enough for him to always make sure he was much more careful with himself and his life.

He could fool himself into believing Baekhyun would have been fine if he had died - he would have been a great ruler, that was perfectly true, and he would have been an astounding person.

But he would not have been happy, and that much had been obvious the moment Chanyeol woke up to his mates tears all over his clothes and skin.

Baekhyun never deserved to be so afraid ever again.

“Perhaps,” Chanyeol murmured, spreading his palm across the expanse of Baekhyun's side, “We should take you to visit our doctor, I have a good feeling.”

“Do you?” The omega whispered, turning his head to look up at Chanyeol tiredly, “Or are you only fibbing so you can trick me to bed and mate some more.”

“Good feeling,” The alpha cooed, kissing Baekhyun's forehead before smiling, “But we could always mate some more before checking - higher chances of pregnancy if we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
